


A Pearl Stays in Her Oyster

by Funk



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Homeworld is Horrible, Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funk/pseuds/Funk
Summary: The Diamonds are cruel to their Pearls but in the eyes of the authority, it's justified. After all, they're just pearls, right?





	A Pearl Stays in Her Oyster

"Pearl, come here." Blue Diamonds command echoed through the palanquin. Blue Pearl felt the command dig into her mind. Her legs moved her forward without her brain allowing it. "Yes, my Diamond?" She finished her question with an impeccable bow. Blue Diamond lowered her hand to the ground and traced her Pearl's neck with a sharp finger. "My precious Pearl." The matriarch cooed "Flatter me." Blue Pearl gave a minute nod in response. "You are a beacon of elegance my Diamond, a pillar of radiance. You..." Blue Pearl's praises were cut off by her Diamonds hand pinning her to the ground. "You lie to me!" She hissed. "You say it, but you don't mean it!" Blue Pearl gasped for air. "I swear by my words, your radiance! You are flawless!" Her cries of loyalty garnered only a laugh from the Diamond. Blue Pearl felt no fear, however. It had been a long time since shed truly felt anything. She was a husk, a shell of a gem now. Blue Diamond released her Pearl. "Return to your post, and stay out of my sight." Blue Pearl could do nothing but nod and obey. It didn't matter how hard she wanted to run away, or scream at her Diamond for her cruelness, she had to obey, and she had long accepted that. Blue Diamond had tortured her Pearl for thousands of years before today, and she would for millennia to come, but if asked Blue Pearl would swear her Diamond was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, this is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy! Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
